Not Today - VHOPEKOOK
by haeranim
Summary: Cerita hidupku sangat rumit Semoga saja semua akan berakhir baik baik saja Yaoi, bxb , mpreg , boyslove Hoseok bottom V & Kook top Don't like don't read
1. chapter 1

\--

"Anak anak hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Salam kenal. " ujar namja itu seraya membungkuk memberi salam.

'Kyaaa...dia tampan sekali'

'Apakah dia benar manusia?Sangat tampan aw.. '

'Liatlah hidung mancungnya, sexy banget. Senyumannya juga menawan. Meleleh hati dedeq bang'

Keributan timbul dalam kelas tersebut. Seisi kelas meributkan ketampanan namja itu.

"Jungkook-ssi pergilah ketempat dudukmu. Disana. " ujar ssaem itu sambil menunjukkan tempat duduknya.

"Ne ssaem." Jungkook duduk ditempat yang ditunjuk ssaem tsb.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. " sapa Jungkook pada teman sebangkunya.

Orang yang disapa tetap diam sambil membaca buku yang ada dihadapannya. Wajar saja ia tak mendengar, karena ia sedang mendengar musik menggunakan headset.

Jungkook menarik sebelah headset orang tersebut. Orang tersebut menoleh dengan raut muka tidak senangnya.

"Wae? "

" Mian mengganggu aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu."

"Aaahh baiklah... Namaku Jung Hoseok. " ujar namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Jungkook.

"Namaku Jungkook. Ku harap kau senang berteman dengaku." Senyum namja itu pada orang disebelahnya.

"Ne... "jawab Hoseok singkat lalu melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda gara gara teman sebangkunya ini.

Hoseok sedang asik membolak balik buku novel yang sedang ia baca kini. Ia ingin menyelesaikan bab terakhir novel tsb karena hari ini kegiatan belajar belum stabil, jadi ia punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan membaca.

"Wae? " tanya Hoseok pada orang disebelahnya yang tadi menyenggol lengannya.

" Kau asik sekali membacanya. Tanpa memperdulikanku. "

" Ada apa? "

" Berikan aku nomor ponselmu. " Jungkook menyodorkan ponselnya pada Hoseok.

" Untuk? "

" Apa aku tidak boleh menyimpan nomor ponsel teman baruku? ㅋㅋㅋkau aneh. "

Hoseok mengetik cepat nomor ponselnya. Dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

Kringgg...

Bunyi bel sekolah tanda jam pelajaran telah berakhir.

Hoseok segera bangkit dan menggendong tas ranselnya, ia bergegas pergi ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya.

Drrrt

Ponselnya bergetar

EOMMA

"Yeoboseyo eomma. Kenapa eomma menelepon? "

" Hoseokie cepat pulang kerumah. Ada yang ingin eomma katakan. "

" Tapi aku ingin pergi bekerja sekarang"

" Ini penting Hoseokie. Cepatlah. "

" Aku pulang.. "

" Hoseokie kemarilah. "

" Ada apa? Sepenting apakah yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku eomma? "

" Dengarkan aku... Eomma akan bekerja diluar negeri, tepatnya di AS. Karena kau masih sekolah, jadi kau akan tetap tinggal disini. "

" Tidak. Aku ingin ikut denganmu. "

" Itu mustahil nak. "

" Waeyo? "

" Kehidupan disana keras. Usiamu belum cukup untuk menghadapi semuanya nanti. "

" Asal bersama eomma aku pasti bisa. Kalau aku disini tinggal sendiri, siapa yang akan menjaga ku? Kau tau kan kau satu satunya yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi jauh dariku. " ujar Hoseok sambil berkaca kaca.

" Hoseokie anak kesayangan eomma. Mengertilah keadaan keuangan kita. Jika eomma tidak bekerja disana nanti kau tidak bisa kuliah nak. Upah eomma disana jauh lebih besar. Dan jika eomma hitung, bekerja setahun disana sudah cukup untuk biaya pendaftaran dan semester kuliahmu nanti. Kau kan ingin kuliah? "

" Eommaaaa... Jika eomma tidak disini lalu aku akan cerita pada siapa? Perbedaan waktu disana sama disini kan jauh. Bagaimana kita bisa berkomunikasi. "

" Eomma pasti menyempatkan waktu eomma untuk menelepon mu nak. Jangan khawatir. " ujar eomma Hoseok sambil mengelus halus rambut anaknya itu.

" Kapan eomma akan pergi? "

" Besok nak. Hoseok ada satu hal lagi yang belum eomma katakan."

"Ne katakanlah. "

" Rumah ini sudah eomma gadaikan untuk biaya perjalanan eomma ke AS. Kau taukan biayanya sangat mahal. "

" Lalu aku harus tinggal dimana? Tidak mungkin aku tinggal dijalanan. "Ujar Hoseok mendengus kesal.

" Kau tinggal di apartment sepupu mu. Dia tinggal sendiri di sini, appa dan eommanya tinggal di Swiss sejak tahun lalu. Dia tak keberatan untuk menampung mu, ku dengar kalian satu sekolah. "

" Siapa namanya? "

" Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. "

" Sepupu darimana? Dari marganya sudah beda." ujar Hoseok sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Sepupu dari Eomma nak. Sepupu jauh. Jadi wajar kau tidak kenal dengannya."

Hoseok hanya diam. Percuma dia melarang eomma yang keras kepala itu. Yaa... Ini demi masa depannya nanti.

"Hoseokie... Kau akan eomma antar ke apartment sepupu mu itu. Besok pasti tidak sempat. Eomma pasti repot. "

Hoseok pasrah, ia segera memasukkan baju baju dan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan nya kedalam dua koper besar dihadapannya.

Ia memandangi foto yang terletak di meja belajarnya.

" Appa... Kenapa kau pergi terlalu cepat? Lihatlah, eomma harus bekerja keras untukku. Andai saja kau masih hidup... " Hoseok menangis sesegukan. Airmata tak berhenti mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Ting... Tong...

Cklek

" Ahhh ahjumma . Masuklah. " Ajak Jungkook ramah.

" Jungkook, ahjumma hanya akan mengantar Hoseok ke sini. Karena banyak yang harus dipersiapkan. Tidak apa apakan? "

"Iya tak apa."

"Terimakasih sudah mau membiarkan Hoseok tinggal disini. Tolong jaga Hosoek ku ya. Dia anak kesayangan ku." senyum eomma Hosoek mengembang.

"Itu bukan masalah Ahjumma. Jaga kesehatan mu di sana."

"Ahh pasti.. Kalau begitu ahjumma pulang dulu ya. Hoseokie eomma pulang dulu.. "

" Eomma jam berapa berangkat? Biar aku antarkan. "

" Tidak perlu Hoseokie. Eomma akan pergi jam setengah 3 subuh. Eomma bukan anak kecil. Eomma bisa pergi sendiri nak. Sudah ya.. Nanti waktu eomma habis disini saja. " Ujar eomma Hoseok lalu memeluk Hoseok dengan erat.

" Aku akan merindukan mu Hoseokie. "

" Aku juga. " Airmata meluncur bebas dipipi mereka berdua.

" Baiklah Eomma pergi dulu. Annyeong. " Eomma hoseok berlalu dan melambaikan tangannya.

" Ayo masuk. Diluar dingin. Ppali. " ajak Jungkook sambil membawa koper besar Hoseok.

Hoseok memandang keluar, sosok yang akan pergi menjauh darinya sudah hilang..

" Hoseokie..mari kuperlihatkan kamarmu. "

" Ah ne.. " Hoseok mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang.

" Itu dia.. Tempat tidurmu diatas sana. "menunjuk ujung tangga yang ada di kamarnya.

" Kau menyuruh ku tidur di loteng? " Tanya hoseok bingung.

" Apa ada yang salah. Loteng itu sudah aku modifikasi. Jadi layak untuk ditempati. Aku tidak punya ruangan lain selain itu. Apa kau ingin tidur di sini bersamaku? " jawab jungkook dengan senyuman mautnya.

Hoseok terdiam sejenak ia menckba mencerna perkataan Jungkook barusan.

Pletak

" Apa kau menyuruh ku tidur bersamamu? Kau sudah gila. " Jungkook mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

" Aku hanya bercanda. Kau serius sekali. Silahkan susun pakaianmu di lemari itu. Aku ingin tidur. "

Hoseok tak menjawab dan segera menyusun pakaiannya di lemari besar itu.

Tak sengaja Hoseok melihat sekotak pil bertulis" obat perangsang" di laci bawah lemari yang terbuka. Merasa penasaran, ia menilik laci tersebut dan ia mendapati lube yang masih tersegel.

" Astaga, Jungkook sangat mengerikan. Yeoja mana yang akan dirusaknya. Ternyata wajah saja seperti anak baik baik , otaknya mesum. " Hoseok mempercepat aktivitasnya.

Ia menaiki tangga tsb dan memasuki ruangan ini tsb.

" Waww... Daebak! Sepertinya aku akan betah. " Hoseok duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap ke luar. Langit malam ini penuh dengan bintang. Hoseok bisa dengan jelas melihatnya karena Loteng ini ditutup dengan kaca.

Hoseok menarik nafas beratnya. Ia membayangkan kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Hoseokie!! Bangunlah. Apa kau akan tetap tidur? Sekarang sudah jam 7.15." mendengar itu Hoseok tersentak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kyaaa kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku dari tadi? " Hoseok menuruni tangga dan bergegas mandi.

Hoseok keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya menggunakan bathrobe. Ia mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk.

" Jungkook-ah bisa kau keluar. Aku ingin mengenakan pakaian. "

" Ya tinggal pakai saja. " ujar jungkook bergeming.

" Yang benar saja. Kau ingin melihatku berpakaian? "

" Keluarlah cepat. Ini sudah jam berapa! "Hoseok memohon.

" Cium dulu.. " Ujar jungkook sedikit tertawa.

Hoseok terdiam..." Aku tidak mau! "

" Ya sudah aku tidak mau keluar.. "

Hoseok pasrah." Kemari kau... "

Cup

Satu ciuman di pipi kenyalnya mendarat halus.

" Sekarang keluar lah. " Hoseok menarik lengan Jungkook untuk keluar.

" Ciumnya bukan disitu. Tapi disini.. " sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Hoseok yang melihatnya langsung geleng geleng kepala. Ntah apa yang dipikirkan bocah ini.

" Aisshh... Nanti saja. Cepatlah keluar. " Hoseok menariknya kuat dan akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan Jungkook.

Hoseok telah selesai, ia sudah siap berangkat. Namun jungkook malah tidur di sofa dekat tv. Sontak hal itu membuat Hoseok kesal. Ia dengan cepat menggoyang goyangkan badan Jungkook.

"Yakss ireona... "

Grepp..

Dengan secepat kilat Jungkook menangkap tubuh mungil Hoseok ke dalam pelukannya.

Hoseok berusaha melepas pelukan tersebut, tak sengaja ia menyentuh Juniornya jungkook.

" Akhhh mianhae.. Aku tak sengaja. Cepat lepaskan aku. " Jungkook tersenyum aneh.

" Hoseokie kau ingin menggodaku? "

Glupp..

Hoseok menelan liurnya dengan susah payah.

" Aniya.. Aku tidak sengaja. Ini kan gara gara kau yang memelukku seperti ini. Cepat lepaskan."

Hoseok terus menggeliat berusaha lepas dari jungkook. Tapi jungkook malah memperkuat pelukannya.

" Kyaaaa... Cepat lepaskan... Aku tidak mau terlambat paboya... "

" Kau lupa? Hari ini kita masuk jam 10 nanti. Hari ini kita hanya mengunjungi museum. ㅋㅋㅋ.. " Hoseok baru teringat tentang hal itu.

" Lalu kenapa kau membangunkan pabo! Kerajinan sekali sudah siap siap jam segini. Sekolah 5 langkah langsung sampai juga." Hoseok bertambah kesal.

"Aku ingin bermain dulu denganmu. "

Sekejap Hoseok merasa merinding mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengunci badan Hoseok dengan kedua kakinya. Ia menarik rambut Hoseok agar pemiliknya semakin mendekat dengannya.

Hoseok berusaha menghindari wajah Jungkook. Namun...

Terlambat...

Cup

TBC

Silahkan vomment ya chingudeul. Maklum amatiran. Jadi ceritanya ga segereget author lain. Hope you'll like it.

Thankyou


	2. chapter 2

Chap sebelumnya

"Aku ingin bermain dulu denganmu. "

Sekejap Hoseok merasa merinding mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengunci badan Hoseok dengan kedua kakinya. Ia menarik rambut Hoseok agar pemiliknya semakin mendekat dengannya.

Hoseok berusaha menghindari wajah Jungkook. Namun...

Terlambat...

Cup

Mata Hoseok terbelalak. Melihat yang baru saja terjadi.

Yas, Jungkook mencium... Bibirnya.

BIBIRNYA!!

Hoseok terdiam, ia sesak nafas. Hoseok yang sudah jomblo dari lahir ini sedikit aneh dengan hal baru dialaminya.

Apa barusan dia berciuman?

Benarkah?

BENARKAH?

Hoseok bangkit dan memegangi bibir sucinya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada bibir suciku... " Hoseok berusaha membersihkan bibirnya itu. Jungkook hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan orang yang berada di depannya ini.

" Kyaaaa Jeon Jungkook... Nanti aku bisa hamil! " Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung, kenapa orang yang barusan diciumnya ini sangat pintar. Mengalahkan Albert Einstein.

" Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan berciuman kau hamil. Aneh aneh saja. "

" Tapi eommaku berkata begitu. " Hoseok sedikit mempoutkan bibir seksinya.

" Kau belum pernah belajar biologi? Ahh kurasa nilai biologimu rendah. Sini aku perlihatkan video orang yang bisa membuat seseorang hamil. " Jungkook meraih ponselnya dan mulai mencari video yang cocok untuk pemula seperti Hoseok.

" Karena masih 2 jam lagi. Kau bisa menonton sekitar 5 video durasi pendek. Bentar aku siapkan tisu dulu. Aku tidak mau sofaku basah karena perbuatan kotormu. " Hoseok yang kelewat pintarnya ini masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Jungkook. Kenapa harus ambil tisu? Emang videonya sedih. (iyee seok sedih banget, ntar yang dibawah nangis nangis kesakitan seok. Kasian loh seokeh)

Jungkook ingin menonton video itu di layar besar di ruang tamu itu. Iya menklik PLAY. Dan video itu segera dimulai. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, ya karena awalnya hanya ada pramugari seksi dan penumpang pesawat . Penumpang meminta sang pramugari memberikan sesuatu yang dimintanya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hoseok yang bingung nonton dengan serius dan tenang.

Di menit ke 5

Adegan berubah, pramugari itu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan seorang penumpang. Lalu adegan panas itu dimulai. Mata Hoseok yang suci tak ternoda. Telah dinodai oleh video tak bermoral seperti ini. Tapi ini video pembelajaran juga sih. Cara cara buat anak, gaya bercinta yang baru dan pantas dipelajari. Ya setidaknya ada manfaatnya.

Glupp

Hoseok menelan dengan susah payah salivanya. Jungkook yang melihatnya, bersmirk ria.

"Tinggal prakteknya aja sama aku" Batin Jungkook.

"Jungkook, video apa ini? " Terlihat keringat membasahi wajah imutnya. Rambutnya ikut basah karena keringat.

" Kalau kita melakukan ini, baru kau bisa hamil. Ngerti? " Hoseok lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

" Mau lihat video yang lain? " Hoseok diam termenung.

" A... Tidak tidak... Sudah cukup... Saat aku menontonnya agak menjijikkan. Kita akhiri saja. "

Drrrttt

Ponsel Hoseok bergetar.

Taehyung Ssaem

Kenapa Taehyung ssaem menelepon ku?

" Yeoboseyo ssaem. Waeyo? "

" Aku akan menjemputmu pergi ke museum. Bersiaplah pukul 9 ya. "

" Tidak perlu repot repot ssaem. Aku akan pergi bersama Jungkook. "

" Siapa Jungkook? "

" Dia murid baru di kelas kami ssaem. "

" Bukan pacarmu? "

" Bukan ssaem. Aku belum punya pacar. Kau ingin mengejekku ya. " kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut hoseok.

" Ah yasudah baiklah. Hati hati dijalan. Jika ada perlu sesuatu silahkan hubungi aku ya. "

Telepon terputus

" Siapa itu? " Tanya Jungkook sambil mengangkat kaki jenjangnya di meja.

" Taehyung ssaem guru dance di sekolah. " Hoseok meletakkan ponsel berharganya dengan berhati hati.

" Aaa... Apa ssaem itu dekat denganmu. " Tanya Jungkook sedikit penasaran.

" Iya... Karena aku ketua Club dance, jadi aku sangat dekat dengannya." Jungkook mengangguk kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan belum punya pacar? "

"A... Ssaem bilang dia mau mengantarku ke museum. Aku bilang, aku pergi bersamamu. Terus dia tanya kamu itu siapa, pacar aku atau bukan. Aku jawab bukan. Kan emang kamu bukan pacar aku." Ujar Hoseok dengan detail, jelas, dan langsung ke inti.

" Iya. Sebentar lagi. " Jungkook senyum senyum tanpa sebab.

Hoseok yang otaknya kelebihan memori ini tidak mengerti apa maksud pernyataan Jungkook tadi.

" Sebentar lagi apa? " Tanya Hoseok.

" Sebentar lagi... Ya pokoknya sebentar lagi seok. Kamu tidak perlu tau. Cukup diam, lalu ikutin alur saja. " Jawab Jungkook kesal. Karena percuma menjelaskan padanya. Hanya menghabiskan waktu dan suara emasnya saja.

Di museum

" Museum tour saya akhiri sampai disini. Kalian diperbolehkan berkeliling disekitar museum ini sampai jam 1 siang. "

" Baik ssaem. " Jawab seluruh murid tersebut.

" Hoseok - ah. " Terdengar jelas suara bariton di telinga Hoseok. Ia menoleh kearah pemilik suara tersebut.

" Ssaem... Kenapa kau datang kemari? Apa kau mau dance di museum? ㅋㅋㅋ. "

" Kau pikir untuk apa lagi? Aku ingin menemanimu. " Ujar Taehyung sedikit mencubit pipi gembul milik saya eh hoseok maksudnya .

" Aih ssaem. Jangan cubit pipiku!" Protes hoseok sambil menggosok pipi mulusnya.

"Aku gemas padamu. Rasanya mau aku gigit deh pipi kamu." Ujar Taehyung gemas.

"Jijik ih ssaem. Aku ma-" Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Lengan hoseok ditarik oleh Taehyung menuju tempat yang minim penerangan.

"Ssaem? Kenapa membawaku ditempat gelap ini. " Taehyung diam tak menjawabnya. Taehyung meraih tempat duduk yang berada di sudut ruangan dan menuntun Hoseok duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Hoseok aku mau membuat pengakuan." Taehyung duduk disamping Hoseok dan menggenggam tangan Hoseok. Hoseok bingung dengan kelakuan ssaemnya ini.

"Pengakuan? Maksud ssaem?" Hoseok melepaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung namun Taehyung menarik kembali dan menggengam lagi tangan halus itu.

Taehyung mengambil nafas berat." Aku mencintaimu Hoseok. Aku ingin kau menjadi pasangan hidupku." Taehyung menghadap Hoseok dan menatap kedua mata Hoseok yang kini tak bisa berkedip karena terkejut dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Hahahaha... Ssaem kau ingin mengerjaiku kan? Jangan bercanda ssaem." Hoseok merasa geli . Sampai tawanya terdengar semakin menggelegar. Namun, saat Hoseok melihat wajah Taehyung yang serius, ia berhenti tertawa. Ia merasa ngeri dengan situasi sekarang.

"Apa kau serius ssaem. Um... maksudku... aku adalah seorang lelaki dan kau juga. Aduh bagaimana ya menjelaskannya." Ujar Hoseok sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi cinta Hoseok. Baik itu usia,ras,pendidikan termasuk jenis." Taehyung mencoba meyakinkan Hoseok.

Hoseok menunduk mencoba menghindari tatapan mata Taehyung.

"Ssaem... Jujur aku juga menyukai ssaem. Aku juga sangat mengagumi ssaem, tapi tidak ada dibenakku sedikitpun untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Maafkan aku ssaem, banyak wanita diluar sana yang bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu." Hoseok melepas genggaman tangan Taehyung dan mencoba beranjak dari duduknya.

Namun tangan kekar itu menggenggam kembali tangan mungil hoseok, ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Jujur Hoseok sudah ku coba untuk mencintai wanita namun pikiranku selalu terganggu oleh mu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku."

"Hoseok jika memang kau tak bisa menerimaku bisakah kau membiarkan aku mencintaimu?" Lanjut Taehyung.

Hoseok diam dan menatap manik Taehyung ia mencari kata yang tepat untuk ssaemnya itu.

"Ssaem..."

TBC


	3. chapter 3

"Hoseok jika memang kau tak bisa menerimaku bisakah kau membiarkan aku mencintaimu?" Lanjut Taehyung.

Hoseok diam dan menatap manik Taehyung ia mencari kata yang tepat untuk ssaemnya itu.

"Ssaem..."

"Ssaem... sepertinya aku tak bisa. Aku khawatir hal itu akan menyakitimu. Aku pikir kita harus memberi jarak agar kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu padaku." Hoseok berdiri menatap mata Taehyung yang kini hampir menumpahkan airmata.

"Hoseok, kumohon jangan menjauh dariku. Membayangkan itu saja rasanya jiwaku ingin mati. Kita berhubungan seperti biasa saja. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah melakukan pengakuan ini. " jelas Taehyung sekilas menghapus airmata yang berhasil meluncur di pipinya.

"Tapi ssaem aku tidak bisa memperlakukanmu seperti biasanya setelah ini. Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakan kejadian ini begitu saja. Ssaem kita memang harus sedikit memberi jarak." Hoseok beranjak dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun...

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku mati Hoseok. " Taehyung membuka jendela ruangan tersebut. Sialnya ruangan itu berada di lantai 4 museum ini. Hoseok tampak terkejut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung.

"Ssaem!!!Jangan bertindak gila! Tetap diam disitu. Dan jangan mencoba melompat!" Teriak Hobie yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu.

Taehyung tak mengubrisnya ia menarik kursi yang berada tak jauh dari nya. Ia menaiki kursi itu dan tinggal selangkah lagi baginya untuk terjun bebas.

"Selamat tinggal Hoseok. Karena kau ingin menjauh. Baiklah aku akan menjauh darimu selamanya. Aku bahagia sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Setidaknya aku tidak ada penyesalan saat aku mati nanti.

Seketika mata Hoseok membulat. Entah apa yang sudah dipikirkan oleh Ssaemnya ini.

Tap...

"Tunggu ssaem!!" Hoseok berlari menuju pria itu. Menarik lengannya dengan kuat sampai pria itu terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau mencegahku? Bukankah ini yang kau mau?" Taehyung berdiri dan ingin kembali keposisi semula. Namun Hoseok dengan cepat menarik kembali tangan kekar itu dan mulai menangis.

"Ssaem...ku mohon jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak mau jadi penyebab seseorang meninggal. Itu akan membuatku menyesal seumur hidup. " ujar Hoseok sambil menunduk dan menangis sendu.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mau menjadi pacarku. " Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Tapi ssaem mengertilah aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan tanpa rasa cinta. Aku tidak mencintaimu ssaem. " Hoseok sedikit berteriak tanda ia sangat kesal karena pria dihadapannya ini tak mau mengerti.

"Aku akan membuatmu cinta padaku. " Taehyung mengenggam tangan mungil Hoseok dan mencium pucuknya.

"Karena yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah kau. Jika aku tidak mendapatkannya lebih baik aku mengakhiri hidupku. Aku tidak bisa menerima kegagalan sebelum berusaha Hoseok-ah. " Manik mereka saling bertemu. Airmata Taehyung tertahan diujung matanya. Hoseok tidak bisa melihat orang lain seperti ini karenanya. Salahkan dirinya yang memiliki hati yang mudah tersentuh seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan memberimu waktu. Satu bulan saja. Jika kau tidak berhasil, tolong jauhi aku. " Hoseok berbicara sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah. Satu bulan terhitung dari hari ini aku akan membuatmu cinta padaku Hoseok-ah." Ujarnya percaya diri dan mengusap airmata sial yang membasahi pipinya. Seketika senyumnya mengembang dan tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan Hoseok.

"Hoseok kau darimana saja?" Hoseok berjalan ke arah Jungkook. Diikuti oleh seorang pria yang penuh kharisma.

"Siapa dia?"

"Hai. Aku Kim Tae Hyung. Calon pacar Jung Ho Seok. " Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya menjabat tangan Jungkook. Senyuman manisnya membuat siapapun pasti jatuh hati. Termasuk authornya. Eh malah buka kartu .

Jungkook menjabat tangan kekar Taehyung. " Jeon Jungkook. Teman satu atap Jung Ho Seok. " Jungkook menyunggingkan senyum jahatnya. Melihat reaksi apa yang dikeluarkan Taehyung.

"Apa benar Hoseok-ah?" Hoseok mengangguk tanda itu benar.

"Kenapa kau bisa tinggal dengannya?" Tanyanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi begini ssaem. ..." Hoseok menjelaskan secara rinci alasannya tinggal bersama Jungkook agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Ah... baiklah aku mengerti. Hoseok-ah , ayo pergi berkencan hari ini. "

Hoseok mengangguk pelan. Jungkook terdiam menatap punggung mereka berdua berlalu dari jangkauan pandangannya. Ada perasaan sedih menyelubungi hatinya.

"Hoseok-ah?" Hoseok menoleh dan membuat ekspresi wajah yang seakan berkata "Apa?"

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu?" Hoseok diam. Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? .

"Maksudku bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu dan berpelukan denganmu saat aku ingin ?" Taehyung membenarkan kalimatnya.

"Ah...ku kira apa. Tentu saja boleh. Tapi ssaem tidak boleh lebih dari itu. "

"Maksudnya lebih dari itu?" Hoseok meletakkan burger large sizenya. Dan melap ujung bibirnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan lebih dari itu ssaem. Seperti mencium bibirku. Aku tidak memperbolehkannya. " Taehyung tiba tiba tertawa mendengar perkataan Hoseok.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya nanti Hoseok-ah. Saat kau terbawa suasana hal itu tidak bisa dihindari. Ya meskipun bisa. Tapi Aku tidak yakin. " Hoseok coba mencerna perkataan Taehyung. Apa maksudnya?

Sudah larut malam, namun tidak ada tanda tanda Hoseok akan pulang. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan namja itu?

Bip

Ada seseorang yang membuka apartemen bersandinya ini. Sudah pasti itu adalah orang yang sedang dikhawatirkan oleh Jungkook. Jungkook bergegas menghampirinya dengan ekspresi sedikit marah.

"Hoseok-ah. Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" Hoseok terlihat sangaaaaaat lelah. Terlihat matanya yang sipit tak menampakkan mata indahnya. Bibirnya sedikit pucat. Dan rambutnya... kenapa rambutnya acak acakan.

Hoseok melangkah dengan gontai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang TV. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang di kepala sofa itu.

"Hah...lelah sekali. " Ujar Hoseok menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Jungkook pun ikut bergabung duduk di samping Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau lama?" Jungkook tidak sabaran.

"Aishh... Berhenti berteriak. Aku tidak tuli. Aku diajak makan, nonton film, dan bermain di taman hiburan. Taehyung ssaem memaksaku mengikutinya. Padahal aku tidak suka bermain di taman hiburan. Aku lebih suka bermain PS4 seharian dirumah. "Hoseok memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja. Kenapa kau mau berkencan dengannya. Apa kalian punya hubungan?" Jungkook menginterogasinya.

"Hufftt. Sebenarnya juga aku tak mau. Tapi aku sudah ada kesepakatan dengannya. Aku mau tak mau menerima ajakannya berkencan. " Hoseok menceritakan itu dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia terlalu lelah. Karena harus berteriak saat menaikki roller coaster dan masuk ke rumah hantu. Hoseok membenci itu.

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Hoseok. Ia sudah tertidur. Ia belum mandi dan belum mengganti pakaiannya. Apakah harus Jungkook menggantinya? Ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang bagus bagi dirinya.

"Aku akan memulainya..."

TBC

Thankyou semua yang sudah sudi meluangkan waktu buat ma first FF ini. Semoga kalian suka ya. Aku sengaja slow alur nya biar ga maksa trus masuk akal.

Thankyou yang udah mau vomment. Aku kadang ketawa sendiri baca comment an nya. Thankyou untuk semua apresiasinya


	4. chapter 4

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Hoseok. Ia sudah tertidur. Ia belum mandi dan belum mengganti pakaiannya. Apakah harus Jungkook menggantinya? Ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang bagus bagi dirinya.

"Aku akan memulainya..."

Happy reading

Jungkook menggendong tubuh lemas Hoseok menuju kamar mereka. Dengan kondisi seperti ini tidak memungkinkan baginya membawa Hoseok ke loteng tempat kamar tidur Hoseok berada. Jungkook memutuskan membaringkan Hoseok di ranjangnya. Melepas sepatu yang dipakainya lalu ia naik ke atas mengambil pakaian Hoseok.

Jungkook mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan dengan keras.

"Fighting Jungkook-ah kau pasti bisa. "

Jungkook mulai membuka perlahan kancing seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Jungkook berusaha keras mengatur nafasku dan degup jantungnya yang sejak kapan berubah beat menjadi lebih cepat.

Sekarang ia sudah sampai di kancing terakhir. Ia berusaha melepas seragam Hoseok dengan hati hati.

"Aisshh kenapa dia memakai singlet. Aku jadi sudah membukanya. "

Jungkook hampir menyerah melepas singlet putih yang berhasil mencetak dua tonjolan kecil di bagian dadanya. Hoseok terus menggaruk garuk tubuhnya. Jungkook sebenarnya bingung kenapa ia melakukannya terus menerus. Karena pergerakan itu, Jungkook jadi semakin sulit melepas singlet sialan itu. Apa ia tidak usah melepasnya? Tidak! Ia harus melepasnya. Jungkook tak bisa membagi ranjang dengan seseorang yang bau keringat.

"Gatal gatal gatal!!" Hoseok tiba tiba teriak dan menunjuk area pahanya.

Jungkook yang melihat itu langsung membantu menggaruk area yang ditunjuknya. Namun, Hoseok bangun membuka celana sekolahnya sendiri menyisakan celana dalamnya dan menggaruk pahanya. Jungkook kaget dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

Mata Hoseok tetap setia menutup, ia terus menggaruk dengan keras pahanya. Mata Jungkook tertuju pada paha Hoseok yang kini sedikit berdarah.

"Jangan digaruk. Aku akan mengolesi salep. " Jungkook mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia mengambil sedikit dan mengoleskan lembut pada luka yang berada di paha Hoseok. Sepertinya itu karena alergi.

Hoseok kembali berbaring dan mungkin sekarang ia sedikit sadar.

"Hoseok kau alergi. " Jungkook selesai mengolesi paha kanannya dan kini beralih ke paha kirinya.

"Taehyung ssaem mengajakku makan duren. Padahal aku alergi pada buah satu ini. " Ujar Hoseok dengan suara sedikit lemah.

"Pabo.." Reflek Jungkook.

"Ekhemm Hoseok-ah aku ingin membantumu mengganti pakaian tapi aku kesulitan melepas singletmu bisa kau lepaskan. "Tanpa banyak perlawanan Hoseok melepas singletnya dengan perlahan. Ia melempar sembarang singletnya. Sepertinya Hoseok masih setengah sadar.

Kini tersisa celana dalam. Jungkook ragu apakah ia harus menggantinya juga. Ah apa pedulinya. Mereka kan sama sama laki laki. Jungkook melepas satu satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Hoseok. Dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup ia berusaha tidak melihat "itu"nya. Dengan cepat ia meraih celana dalam baru milik Hoseok dan melakukan hal sama yaitu tidak melihat hal yang mungkin bisa membuatnya turn on saat ini.

Huftt ' gumamnya.

Ia lalu mengusap lembut tubuh Hoseok dengan kain basah. Mulai dari wajahnya, tubuhnya , sampai keujung kakinya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil keuntungan akan kesempatan berharga ini.

Ia dengan cekatan memasangkan pakaian pada Hoseok. Meski sedikit kesulitan, karena Hoseok sesekali meraba raba tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hah...akhirnya selesai." Jungkook menarik selimut menutupi tubuh lelah mereka dua. Hoseok lelah karena kegiatannya bersama Taehyung sedangkan Jungkook lelah karena kegiatan mengganti baju Hoseok.

Malam itu, jungkook sedikit terganggu dengan pergerakan teman satu ranjangnya ini. Tangannya tak henti meraba raba tubuhnya sendiri.

Jungkook menarik tangan hoseok dan membuatnya tidur menyamping ia memeluk hoseok agar ia tidak lagi meraba raba tubuhnya sendiri.

Pagi menjelang, dua insan itu tak kunjung bangun dari fantasi tidur mereka. Sampai suara alarm pribadi milik jungkook berbunyi dan memaksa ia untuk bangun.

Krukkk...

"Perut sialan. Baiklah aku akan mengisimu sekarang. "Jungkook sebenarnya enggan beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui Hoseok berada dipelukannya sepanjang malam. Menghadirkan kehangatan tersendiri bagi Jungkook yang dicap seorang player sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Bagi Jungkook Hoseok itu "Berbeda".

Kruk...

Kali ini bukan perut Jungkook yang bersuara. Melainkan suara perut pria lain di ruangan itu.

"Akhh aku lapar..." ia meregangkan tangan tangannya kesamping dengan sedikit menguap. Suaranya terdengar manja di telinga Jungkook. Kalian pasti taulah. Tidak perlu author praktekkan kan?

Hoseok tetiba kaget ketika menyadari ia berada di ranjang pemilik apartemen. Pakaiannya sudah terganti. Dan lebih mengerikan ia melihat Jungkook yang telah berdiri di samping tempat tidur itu dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Pagi... apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Kau bingung bukan kenapa kau berada di ranjangku dan kenapa bajumu sudah diganti?" Hoseok membeku.

"Mmmm... itu karena kau sudah terkapar saat baru pulang. Tidak mungkin kan aku mengangkatmu sampai ke loteng? Masalah bajumu, aku yang menggantinya. Tenang saja aku tidak melakukan hal lain selain mengganti bajumu. " Hoseok kembali terdiam.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengulangnya. "

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. "Hoseok boleh aku bertanya? Kenapa kau meraba raba saat tidur?" Hal yang ingin Jungkook ketahui saat ini.

Hoseok sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu kebiasaanku saat tidur supaya aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Ibuku melakukannya sejak kecil. Karena ibuku pergi jadi aku melakukannya sendiri. "

"Aahhh... begitu rupanya. Untung saja aku memelukmu jadi kau tidak gelisah dan meraba raba tubuhmu sepanjang malam. " Jungkook terkekeh melihat reaksi Hoseok.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukannya!" Hoseok terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Kau terus gelisah membuatku tak bisa tidur. Jadi aku putuskan untuk memelukmu. Omong omong, tubuhmu memang enak untuk dipeluk. " Hoseok masa bodo dengan tanggapan Jungkook beranjak pergi menuju dapur.

"Hei...kenapa kau langsung pergi."jungkook mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku lapar. Berhentilah mengingat kejadian semalam. Aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. "Hoseok mendecih dan bergegas mencari bahan makanan di kulkas.

"Lihat saja nanti" gumam jungkook

Tangan Hoseok yang terampil dengan cepat mengolah bahan makanan yang sudah ia potong dan bersihkan. Keringat sesekali meluncur mulus dari kening lebarnya.

Jungkook bersyukur bisa menikmati pemadangan pagi ini sendiri. Jungkook bersumpah lelaki yang bernama Kim Tae Hyung itu tidak akan pernah bisa melihat betapa menggairahkannya hoseok saat memasak. Aish kenapa ia harus memikirkan laki laki pengacau itu. Ia tak sudi hoseoknya direbut oleh pria yang agak aneh itu.

"Jungkook." Ia menoleh.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook duduk di kursi meja makan yang langsung menghadap ke dapur.

"Aku bermimpi kejadian 8 tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku. Apa kau pernah mendengarnya dari bibi? "

Jungkook mengangguk. "Aku tau hal itu. "Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku kehilangan jejaknya kook. " Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Penyelamat hidupku. Saat aku tenggelam di danau itu aku berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk mengirimku seorang penyelamat. Dan berjanji aku akan melakukan semua yang dia inginkan. " Hoseok berhenti sejenak. Ia menata makanan yang baru dimasaknya.

Jungkook meraih sumpit dan mulai mengunyah makanan.

"Lalu apa kau tau siapa dia?" Lanjut Jungkook menatap makanannya.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya apalagi bertanya namanya. Aku hanya mendapat gelang ini. Gelangnya tersangkut di kancing bajuku waktu ia menyelamatkan aku. " Hoseok menunjukkan gelang yang dipakainya. Gelang berdesain simpel namun tampak elegan.

"Itu milikku Hoseok-ah. "

Srettt

Tbc

Hello aku update lagi thankyou comment an lucunya. Seneng deh ceritaku disukai

See u next chapter


	5. chapter 5

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya apalagi bertanya namanya. Aku hanya mendapat gelang ini. Gelangnya tersangkut di kancing bajuku waktu ia menyelamatkan aku. " Hoseok menunjukkan gelang yang dipakainya. Gelang berdesain simpel namun tampak elegan.

"Itu milikku Hoseok-ah. "

Srettt

"Ssaem??"

"Bagaimana bisa ssaem masuk apartemen ini?" Hoseok pergi menghampiri Taehyung.

"Kau lupa? Kau yang memberitahuku kemarin saat kau sudah terlalu lelah. " Jungkook menatap kearah Hoseok dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Lalu apa maksud ssaem dengan ini milikmu? Apa benar kau yang menyelamatkanku 8tahun lalu?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Tch. Jangan mengaku ngaku. "Ujar Jungkook tak senang.

"Apa bukti kau pemilik gelang ini?" Tanya Jungkook mengintimidasi.

Taehyung hanya diam.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan tidak bisa memberi bukti!" Kekeh jungkook.

"Tapi di gelang ini tertulis KIM. Marga ssaem juga kim. Kurasa ssaem benar benar penyelamatku. " Simpul Hoseok. Taehyung pun tersenyum.

"Hoseok-ah. Jangan langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja! Banyak marga kim di dunia ini. "

"Iya kau benar. Ssaem kau harus memberi bukti lebih. "

"Baiklah aku akan bercerita tentang 8 tahun lalu. 8 tahun lalu, kau aku dan saudara tiriku yang paling kubenci pergi bermain ke sebuah danau. Saat itu kita bertiga menaiki perahu menelusuri danau itu. Tiba tiba saudara tiriku mendorongmu, dia tau kau tidak bisa berenang. Ia memang sangat membencimu. Karena kau akan dijadikan pewaris tunggal perusahaan kakek. Aku langsung menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu secepatnya ke tepi danau. Setelahnya aku memanggil bibi untuk memanggil ambulans membawamu ke rumah sakit." Jelas taehyung panjang lebar. Hoseok perlahan mengerti.

"Hoseok-ah jangan percaya dengan omong kosong nya." Hoseok menatap jungkook. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap jungkook.

"Ada apa denganmu jungkook-ah?"

"Cerita sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Pemilik gelang itu adalah aku. Bukan pria bangsat ini. " Hoseok membelalak.

"Apa! Cerita yang mana yang benar sekarang! Kalau memang benar ini milik mu kenapa tertulis nama kim disini. " Taehyung bersmirk kala Jungkook menatapnya.

"Bukti menunjukkan akulah pemiliknya!" Jungkook menggeram.

"Gelang itu adalah pemberian ayahku. Marga ayahku adalah KIM. Karena sudah bercerai,ibuku tidak lagi membiarkanku menggunakan marga ayahku. Ia memakaikan marga dari suami barunya. Dan sialnya ayahku juga ayah dari pria keparat ini. Ibunya adalah wanita perusak sebuah keluarga. "

"Jungkook jaga ucapanmu!" Taehyung menggeram.

"Apa aku salah? Kau sudah ada 5 tahun sebelum aku. Dan selama itu kau hidup tanpa sosok ayah. Menyedihkan. Harusnya ibumu tidak perlu mencari ayahku, selama 5 tahun kalian baik baik saja. Kalian hadir malah merusak hidupku. "

"Jungkook kau kasar sekali. " Hoseok menarik lengan jungkook yang sudah mencengkram kerah Taehyung sedari tadi.

"Tak apa hoseok. Aku biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. " jungkook mendecih.

"Biasa katamu? Omong kosong yang menjijikkan. " Jungkook mendecih lagi.

Suasana seketika diam. Hoseok yang merasa bosan pun mulai berkicau lagi.

"Aku sangat penasaran. Yang menyelamatkanku sebenarnya ssaem atau kau?" Hoseok menatap kedua individu yang saling membuang muka.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua. Kalian harus menjawab diwaktu bersamaan. "

Hoseok berdiri dan berjalan mondar mandir.

"Saat itu warna baju yang kalian kenakan apa?"

"Putih. "Seru jungkook.

"Merah. "Seru Taehyung. Mereka berseru diwaktu yang sama.

Hoseok menunduk. Lama kemudian bahunya tanpa bergetar. Hoseok menangis.

"Yak. Kenapa kau malah menangis ?" Teriak jungkook khawatir melihat kondisi hoseok sekarang.

"Aku sedih...hikss... aku sedih jungkook-ah. " Hoseok mengusap pelan airmatanya yang terys mengalir.

"Aku sedih. Karena aku tak ingat penyelamatku memakai baju warna apa !!" Teriak Hoseok frustasi. Ia kembali menangis. Ia sangat sedih.

"Yakss paboya. Kau bisa mengingatnya seiring waktu. Berhentilah menangis. Cup ..cup.." Jungkook mencoba menenangkan Hoseok. Hoseok memang aneh. Ia akan menangis akan hal hal kecil. Bahkan saat ia membunuh nyamuk,ia menangis sesegukkan dan mengubur nyamuk tersebut. Yaa, seperti yang author bilang tadi. Hoseok mudah tersentuh.

"Kyaa. Jungkookie. "Suara pria yang tak ingin didengarnya kini menyapa telinganya.

"Ada perlu apa kau?" Jungkook berhenti dari langkahan kakinya dan menghadap pemilik suara itu.

"Hyung. Panggil aku hyung bodoh. " Taehyung menaruh angkuh tangannya di saku celananya.

"Cih. Kau dengar baik baik. Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu hyung!"

"Hahaha. Kau tampaknya masih membenciku. Ah. Ku kesini ingin berbicara denganmu tentang Hoseok. "

"Aku mencintainya. "Lanjut Taehyung.

"Lalu ?"

"Bantu aku mendapatkannya. Kau tau bukan dia akan memberi apa yang aku minta jika aku adalah penyelamatnya. Dan aku ingin dia jadi milikku. "Jawab Taehyung tanpa malu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. " Jungkook menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa? Memangnya apa yang mau kau minta dari dia? Uang? Dia saja tidak punya. Biarkan aku yang menggunakan kesempatan itu. "

"Aku juga ingin memilikinya. Jika kau memang benar mencintainya kau harus memperjuangkannya bodoh bukan menggunakan kesempatan yang ada. Terlihat sekali kau seperti pengecut takut kalah. Dan lagi, perlu kau ingat kaulah yang 8tahun lalu ingij membunuhnya bukan? Lucu sekali sekarang kau malah jatuh hati padanya. " sontak Taehyung mematung.

"Aku sudah berubah jungkookie. Kau lihat aku sekarang. Aku tidak seperti gangster lagi. Dan masalah perasaan kau tidak bisa menduganya. Aku pun tak menduga bisa jatuh hati pada hoseok. " Ujar Taehyung berdiri tegak menanpilkan penampilan rapih.

"Aku ragu Taehyung-ssi. Kau bisa berubah secepat itu. Tidak ku biarkan Hoseok bersamamu. " Taehyung tertawa.

"Kau benar Jungkookie. Kau pintar sekali adik kecilku. Aku hanya ingin menjadikannya milikku karena Appa akan memberi perusahaan peninggalan kakek padanya. Appa merasa bersalah pada Hoseok kurang ajar itu. Dan kau lihat saja nanti aku pasti akan membuat dia menjadi milikku jungkookie. Caranya sangat mudah. Kau ingin tau?" Taehyung berjalan angkuh.

"Dengan menghamilinya. " Jungkook mengeram.

"Brengsek kau! "

Bug ...

Satu pukulan keras menyambar pipi tegas Taehyung.

"Jangan mimpi kau Iblis. Aku akan menjauhkanmu darinya. "

Taehyung tertawa kembali.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa. Asal kau tau, Hoseok sudah berjanji padaku akan berkencan denganky selama sebulan. Dan aku tau Hoseok tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya. "Taehyung berdiri, ia mengusap kasar rambut jungkook dan bersmirk ria.

"Jadilah adik yang baik. " Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung dan berdecih.

"Hoseok-ah!" Seru Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berteriak bodoh. "

"Kau berkencan dengan pria kurang ajar itu kah? " Jungkook penasaran.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Si ssaem mu itu. Taehyung. "

"A... Iya jungkookie. Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengannya. Aku akan berkencan dengannya selama 1 bulan. Dan jika aku tidak mencintainya. Aku boleh menolaknya. " Jawab Hoseok sambil mengambil snack yang dibawanya.

" Maksudmu? Kau bisa menolaknya menjadi pacarmu begitu?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Hoseok-ah. "

"Mmmm..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Cup

Sorry slow update... yang panas panas di simpen dulu


	6. chapter 6

"Hoseok-ah. "

"Mmmm..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Cup

Happy reading

Don't like don't read

Hoseok terkejut. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh jungkook.

"Apa yg kau lakukan...hah..hah.." Hoseok berusaha menarik nafas sekuat kuatnya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh seperti itu? Untung saja kelas ini kosong karena ada latihan pensi di aula. Kalau tidak bisa bisa habis kita dimarahi oleh walikelas. "

"Bagus. " Jungkook menjawab singkat.

"Bagus katamu? Kita bisa di skors bodoh. "Hoseok sedikit kesal.

"Tambah bagus. "Jungkook kembali tersenyum.

Hoseok yang geram pun hendak menjitak kepala Jungkook namun tangannya terlebih dahulu di genggam oleh jungkook.

"Hoseok-ah. "Suara jungkook merendah. Tampak mengerikan dengan ekspresinya saat ini.

"N...ne..." Hoseok menunduk ia takut melihat wajah mengerikan jungkook.

"Tatap aku.." Hoseok perlahan menatap Jungkook.

Kini mereka berhadapan. Saling menatap.

"Akulah penyelamatmu."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Hoseok bingung.

Jungkook tak menjawab. Ia menarik tangan Hoseok membawa serta ransel mereka. Hoseok hanya mengikuti Jungkook pasrah.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah tempat sepi nan indah.

Tunggu dulu.

Ini adalah danau tempat di mana hoseok tenggelam. Untuk apa Jungkook membawanya kesini?

"Duduklah. " Jungkook mempersilahkan Hoseok duduk di sampingnya. Ia menaruh kepala hoseok di bahunya dan menarik pinggang hoseok agar ia duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

Hoseok tentu menolak ia mencoba menggeser.

"Biarlah seperti ini untuk sementara saja. "Hoseok tak jadi menggeser.

Tenang...

Sangat tenang...

Hoseok suka suasana seperti ini.

"Aku tau kita masih belum cukup umur untuk membicarakan hal seberat cinta. Tapi aku sudah merasakannya saat aku bertemu denganmu. Kulihat wajah manismu dibawah terangnya rembulan. Dalam batinku aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjagamu. Cukup lucu dikatakan untuk anak seumuranku berpikir seperti itu. Tapi hatiku berkata aku harus menjagamu. "

Hoseok terdiam. Ia mengingat itu dikatakan oleh siapa. Tapi ia masih ragu.

"Jika ingin mengingatku lihatlah langit. Aku memang tidak mungkin bisa berada di langit namun percayalah aku juga bersamamu melihat langit. Namun di sisi bumi yang lain. Jangan terlalu bersedih akan takdir yang menurutmu menyedihkan. Aku akan datang mengubahnya. "Lanjut Jungkook.

"Jungkook..apa benar kau penyelamatku?" Hoseok menatap mata Jungkook.

"Kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri bukan?"

Hoseok terdiam. Airmata menurun sempurna di pipi mulusnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia ingin menahan isakan tangisnya. Namun tak bisa. Isakannya terdengar keras memecahkan gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Hoseok-ah berhentilah menangis." Jungkook mengusap lembut punggung Hoseok.

"Jungkook.." seru Hoseok masih terisak.

"Apa permintaanmu. Apapun itu aku akan menepatinya. Itu janjiku pada Tuhan. "Jungkook menatap Hoseok.

"Kau serius Hoseok ah. "Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hoseok.

"Yaks. Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu. Menjauhlah. " Hoseok menjauhkan wajah Jungkook dengan telunjuknya.

"Berapa permintaan yang boleh aku ajukan?" Tanya jungkook sedikit membenarkan rambutnya yang tadi diacak hoseok.

"Satu saja. "Singkat Hoseok.

"Itu tidak adil. Aku menaruhkan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tapi balasanku hanya itu saja. Heol.."

"Aish...baiklah bagaimana kalau dua permintaan?" Jungkook mengeleng.

"Yasudah tiga permintaan. Jika kau tidak mau yasudah. "

"Baiklah. Tiga sudah cukup. "Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Beritau aku apa permintaanmu. "

"Pertama,kau harus menjauhi Ssaem mu itu. Si Taehyung. " Hoseok membola.

"Tidak bisa jungkookie. Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Bagaimana aku melanggarnya pula. "

"Bilang saja kau sudah punya pacar. Okay aku lanjutkan, yang kedua kau harus mau melakukan apapun yang aku mau. " Hoseok kembali membola.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau menyuruhmu menjadi budakmu begitu?"

"Lakukan saja. Dan yang ketiga, apapun yang terjadi kau harus bersamaku. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku di situasi yang sangat sulit sekalipun. "

"Heol...kenapa semua permintaanmu sangat sulit. Aku tidak mau. Kau ganti permintaanmu. "

"Ya kalau kau tidak mau. Pertanggungjawabkan saja dosamu ke Tuhan. "Jungkook berjalan sambil tersenyum jahat pada Hoseok.

"Yakss kenapa kau malah pergi. JEON JUNGKOOK!!!"

Malam telah datang, Jungkook dan Hoseok duduk di ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Ddrrrttt

Pesan masuk dari Taehyung.

Hoseok segera membuka dan membaca pesan tersebut.

Hoseok-ah. Malam ini mari berkencan. Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang tenang dan indah.

Hoseok bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sudah berjanji pada jungkook akan menjauhi Taehyung.

"Siapa itu? Ssaem mu itu?" Ujar jungkook masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Iya. Ia ingin mengajakku berkencan. Apa boleh?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok tajam.

"Aishh iya baiklah. " Hoseok pasrah. Ia ngeri melihat ekspresi seperti ingin memakan orang.

Ssaem,maaf sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa. Dan ssaem,mohon maaf sekali. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan kesepakatan kita. Aku sudah memiliki pacar. Aku takut pacarku marah. Mohon mengerti.

Sent

"Jungkook kau tampaknya benci sekali pada taehyung ssaem sampai menyuruhku menjauhinya. " Hoseok menatap Jungkook menanti jawaban.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Saat waktunya sudah tepat. "

"Hoseok setelah makan cepat datang ke kamar. "

"Mau ngapain?"

"Datang saja. Jangan banyak tanya. "Jungkook berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Hoseok sudah selesai. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar jungkook dan dirinya.

Cklek

"Jungkook?" Hoseok kaget melihat pemandangan basah di hadapannya.

Hoseok menuju lemari,ia mengambil sebuah baju dan melemparkan baju itu pada jungkook.

"Pakai bajumu bodoh. Nanti kau masuk angin. " Jungkook yang membaca buku sedari tadi bangkit berdiri berjalan menuju Hoseok.

Sambil berjalan ia berkata ," CLOSE!"

Hoseok yang tak mengerti hanya mengernyitkan dahu.

"Aku merasa kepanasan Hoseok-ah. Coba kau lihat keringat di tubuhku. "Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Hoseok dan memperlihatkan pemandangan basah yang ia hindari tadi.

Hoseok berlari kecil, ia mengambil remote ac dan menghidupkannya.

"Kalau kepanasan tinggal hidupin ac jungkook. Percuma ada ac kalo gitu. " Hoseok jengkel.

"Hahaha. Aku sengaja. Biar tubuhku semakin seksi dengan keringat keringat ini. Apa lagi kalo keringatku ini karena kegiatan kita nanti. " Jungkook menyeringai. Hoseok bergedik ngeri mencoba lari dari situasi yang ditangkapnya berbahaya ini.

"Jungkook jangan coba coba melakukan hal itu. " Hoseok mencoba menghindar dari kejaran Jungkook. Hoseok menuju pintu kamar. Ia mencoba membuka namun anehnya pintu itu terkunci.

"Kenapa? kau bingung kenapa pintu itu terkunci sendiri? Itu karena aku memerintahkannya. Kau belum tau seluk beluk rumah ini bukan?" Hoseok sudah tak dapat bergerak. Dibelakangnya ada pintu kamar disisi kanannya ada tembok. Di sisi kirinya ada lemari besar. Lalu di hadapannya ada jungkook toples.

Hoseok meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Jungkook kau tidak berfikir untuk melakukan itu kan?"hoseok gugup.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Tanya jungkook seolah tak mengerti.

"Aishhh. Melakukan itu...berhubungan badan. "Hoseok menunduk.

"Apa kau berfikir kita akan melakukan itu. Okay baiklah. Mari kita lakukan. " jungkook mengangkat tubuh hoseok di bahunya seperti membawa karung beras.

"Tidak tidak Jungkook. Kyaaa. Jungkookiee turunkan aku!"

"Tidak akan ..."

Panasnya ya ampun. Gak tahan aing mau nulisnya.


End file.
